


One Too Many

by harleygirl2648



Series: Hannibal/Addams Family AU [9]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, New Baby, Sibling Rivalry, abigail is like seven in this, some violence but the baby is indestructible so, think addams family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Alana and Margot have a new baby! But someone in the house is not happy about that....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillaseptember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/gifts).



_Stupid baby,_ Abigail thought bitterly from her room.

 

Auntie Alana and Auntie Margot had a baby now, it made them so happy to hold it and play with it and ugh, love it. She had asked where it had come from, and got the response that _“they would tell her when she was older.”_

 

Well, she _was_ older. _And_ smarter. _And_ better than the little creature in the nursery. Alright, she would concede that _‘it’_ was, in fact, a he. _Damien._

 

She hated him.

 

It wasn’t fair, _it wasn’t fair._

 

 _She_ was supposed to be the favorite, not him.

 

Yes, Father and Papa loved her more than anything, she _knew_ that, that wasn’t the _point_. They weren’t playing with her right _now,_ were they? No, they were with the stupid baby.

 

Pouting, she got up from her little chair in her room. She gathered up her doll, Anne Boleyn, and hugged her tightly. She slipped out the door and walked across the mansion, sneaking into the nursery.

 

Father was laughing as he spoke to Auntie Alana, cuddling the baby like it was important. _(it wasn’t.)_ Margot was smiling as she let the baby play with a stuffed ravenstag she’d messily sewed herself, and Papa smiled back down at the squealing baby.

 

Abigail wasn’t jealous, she just hated the baby.

 

“Darling,” Papa called, after her noticed her in the doorway. “ _There_ you are. Do you want to come in and play with Damien?”

 

She pulled of Anne Boleyn's head and let it fall onto the floor. Then she calmly picked it back up again.

 

“Anne needs an autopsy, can I use your new knife, Father?”

 

“Of course, _tesora_ ,” Father smiled. “But don't you want to come in?”

 

“No,” she replied simply.

* * *

 

Abigail was tired of Damien.

 

Father and Papa were out hunting, and she wasn't old enough to go with them yet. Auntie Alana and Auntie Margot were napping, so they wouldn't play, either. She had gone downstairs to play with Jack and maybe wrestle the alligator, but he was feeding the stupid baby. He said that maybe they would play later.

 

Auntie Bedelia, she’d read her a story, that would work. But when Abigail pushed open the door to the library, she was rocking _the baby_ to sleep.

 

“Auntie Bedelia-”

 

She shushed her quietly. “Abigail, darling, later, I promise. After Damien falls asleep.”

 

Abigail swore the baby giggled, purposefully, so he wouldn’t fall asleep. She left the library and stomped down the stairs two at a time, and threw herself at Frederick’s back, hugging him.

 

“ _You’ll_ play with me, won’t you, Frederick?”

 

He let out a groan, gesturing at the entire china cabinet he had to clean. She sighed.

 

“I understand, I’m sorry.”

 

He patted her once on the head, she was glad _someone_ was showing her affection.

 

So here she was, in her room, playing with her dolls all by herself, because all anyone cared about was Damien, and nobody payed attention to _her_ anymore, it wasn't fair.

 

It wasn’t fair, _she_ was the baby, they loved _her,_ not him. She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a fountain pen to scribble out a plan.

 

Damien wasn’t going to leave on his own. _She_ would do it, then.

 

He needed to go.

* * *

 

“Beverly,” Abigail grinned, standing on top of the roof, leaning over the side. “Which do you think will hit the ground first? A feather or Damien?”

 

Something picked up a feather, then dropped it. Abigail watched it hit the ground, it took about a minute. Then she picked up Damien, who cooed and pulled on one of her pigtail braids. She frowned at him.

 

“I think you’ll be faster. Don’t be scared, you’ll be like Icarus, Father read me a story about him. Even though it’s the moon out now, not the sun."

 

She smiled wickedly and walked to the edge of the roof and dropped him off.

* * *

 

Alana moved away from her chair, fanning herself.

 

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?” she asked Margot. Margot nodded, and Alana walked over to the window, opening it. Damien suddenly fell into her arms, giggling in sheer joy. She turned to Margot, confused.

 

“Did we let him out? I thought we set him down in the crib?”

 

Margot pursed her lips and thought. “I thought so.”

 

Abigail pouted from the roof, then snuck back downstairs to get into bed and pretend that she didn’t know how the baby got out of the crib.

* * *

 

“I’m worried about Abigail,” Will stated, as he cleaned the flecks of blood from his face. Hannibal was taking off his tie and scrubbing at a stain on his shirt.

 

“She _hasn’t_ been her usual lovely self,” Hannibal agreed, dusting the outside of the roast with nightshade before placing it into the oven. “I wonder why?

 

“I’m not sure,” Will sighed, shaking his head, partly to show his confusion, and mostly to get the bone matter out of it. “I don’t want her to be upset.”

 

Hannibal laid a comforting hand on Will’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t fret, _caro mio_. Let’s go upstairs and ask if she would like to help make the dessert.”

 

Will smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

They were making their way up to Abigail’s room, and they could hear her playing French Revolution. Bedelia interrupted them before they opened the door.

 

“Have you seen Damien?”

 

Will opened his mouth to answer that of _course_ not, he and Hannibal had been out all morning, when they heard the excited giggling of the baby in question behind Abigail’s playroom door.

 

“And death to traitors of the Republic!” was the last thing they heard as they opened the door and stared at the scene before them, at all the decapitated dolls, and Damien dressed in a larger doll’s outfit, placed in the guillotine. Abigail pulled the rope, and the baby caught the blade, completely unharmed and giggling like mad at the fun game he was playing with his older cousin.

 

Abigail glared at him, dropping her scroll of names she read whenever she played French Revolution.

 

“Woe to the Republic,” she snapped, picking up Anne Boleyn sans head and hugged her again,as she glared at both the baby and her fathers and aunt standing in the doorframe. “The tyrant still reigns.”

 

Bedelia let out a deep sigh, coming into the room to remove Damien from the guillotine, picking him up, then giving Abigail a hard look.

 

“Abigail, apologize.”

 

Her niece planted her feet, and turned up her nose ever so slightly. It was so like her father that it was frightening.

 

“I’m very sorry that you caught me,” she declared, then walked towards the door and past her fathers, then turning back around.

 

“I’m going to throw myself in the swamp,” she announced, then made her way towards the stairs. Bedelia rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, it’s obvious that she takes after the both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave comments and kudos!!!!! It means so much to me and even if it's only one word, that's perfectly okay! I will take any and all feedback. Love you all!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!: http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lillaseptember sorry this took so long, girl. I got distracted with other works, but I hope you enjoy!

"Please come down, darling," Will sighed, looking up at his pouting daughter as she hung upside down from the chandelier. She truly was her father's daughter. "You've been there all day."

"Not until you get rid of Damien," she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now, Abigail, you know that Alana and Margot love him dearly, just like your father and I love you. We can't get rid of him."

Abigail sighed loudly. _"Please,_ Papa? I haven't even gotten a chance to use my new blowtorch yet, I'm sure Damien would like to play with it with me."

"Darling, no. Now, please come down and we'll all make dinner together, even your favorite dessert."

"No, I'm going to wither away to nothing but bone and tattered cloth."

Bedelia just rolled her eyes as she turned the pages in her back as her brother desperately tried to coax his precious daughter down, while Hannibal paced around upstairs as Jack held Damien and Alana held out his little stuffed ravenstag.

"I just don't understand what's making her upset," Hannibal said, sounding worried. "I'd rather rip my beating heart out of my own chest then see her unhappy in any way."

"Oh, she's just jealous," Jack said with a wave of his free hand. "It's just simple rivalry, that's all this is. After all, you tried to throw Alana out the window when she was little, and look at how well you both turned out."

Alana nodded, and Hannibal sighed. "So what do you suggest, then?"

 

It took another two hours and bribes of freshly-baked cookies and a new doll, but Abigail eventually let herself down the chandelier. However, as soon as she learned she had been tricked into a family meeting, she sulked as she curled up on her favorite chair in the living room.

"Abigail," Hannibal said gently, sitting on the couch opposite her, his arm in its usual place resting against Will's shoulders. _"Tesora,_ why do you hate the baby?"

She narrowed her eyes and sat up straight. "Oh, I don't hate him, Father. I just want to play with his head."

"We know," Will sighed, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in his lap. "But darling, why are you so upset?"

She shrugged, holding her head up high. "I'm not upset, I'm distraught."

"Abigail," Hannibal soothed, "You know we love you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And there is nothing in this life or the next that could ever take your place in our hearts," Will smiled. Abigail tried to fight down a smile but she couldn't, and she kicked her legs against the chair, swinging them back and forth.

"Promise?"

"We promise, darling," Hannibal smiled, gesturing for her to come over. She got out of her chair and rushed over, sitting between them.

"Father?"

"Yes, tessera?

"Can I help with dinner?"

"Of course," Hannibal says fondly, kissing the top of her head before giving Will a quick kiss as well.

 

Alana was not going to panic, and neither was Margot, but they could not find Damien anywhere. He wasn't crawling yet, so he hadn't wandered off on his own. They assumed that Beverly had simply picked him up out of the crib to go running through the house causing a little mayhem again. Margot knocked on Miriam's box twice and she slipped up, offering the lighter she had lost earlier.

"Thank you, Miriam," she smiled. "Oh, Miriam, do you know where Damien is, it's time for his nap."

Miriam pointed in the direction of Abigail's room before slipping back into her box and closing the lid. Alana sighed, getting up from where she was lying down on their bed. "Oh, no."

"I thought her fathers had a word with her."

"They did, but the again, Hannibal and I tried to kill each other for years. Sibling bonding, all in good fun. But we should check on them."

But when Margot and Alana opened the door to Abigail's room and were surprised at the sight before them. Abigail had placed her doll, Marie Antionette, in the guillotine and handed Damien the rope. He giggled and let go of the rope, and giggled even more when Marie's head fell into the perfectly placed basket below.

"Death to the traitor!" Abigail declared, smiling. "Okay, you can cut off Louis's head next, Damien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos galore! Come visit me [here](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)


End file.
